Oban Star Racers: Battle of Life
by Shadow-Assassin67
Summary: Alternate universe: Eva is in a huge battle and now has to deal with a new recruit, Aikka and make sure he doesn't get killed. So much for trying to get by. What will happen between the two? Will love develop? Or hate?
1. Chapter 1

Oban Star Racers: Battle of Life

Chapter 1: Alternate Universe: Beginning

Ok, here is my new story. I have actually came up with this story awhile ago. When I was somewhat into Oban. I was a major Eva and Aikka supporter. I actually made tons of story drafts all about them but I settled on this one. Only one person in the world has my drafts, all of them and she refuses to show them to anyone but me because I wrote them, but still. She is the only one that has the original copy of my version of this story or the rough draft of it. I've made a few changes and came up with this. I have taken in Halloween Witch's advise on my formats of my stories and I have come to the conclusion that she is right. I need to change the format of my paragraphs to make it easier on the people who will read my stories, so some of my stories will be on hold for awhile so I can fix the set ups and what not. I was only able to fix this first part of my story and then I won't be on for awhile. Sorry to those who expected me to update today but Halloween Witch is right. So, enough of my babble about that.

This story is taking place in an alternate universe, where Eva is part of rebellion force called "The Falcon Strikers" They are currently at war with a completely unstoppable force the 'Kroggs' (I don't know how to spell their name. People are like "It's Croggs." Others are like "It's Kroggs" Personally, I would just like to know what it is. If you know, please tell me, so I can fix it. It's driving me crazy.) The Earth has been at was for over 30 years. Eva is exactly 19 when she joins the Strikers. She has a hard time trying to win the troops over that she's a good pilot, which takes at least 3 months to. And now she has their trust and friendship and I s also the top pilot in their air strike.

Their relationship with the Nuraisians(Again please correct me if I spelled that wrong. Too many people telling others that it's this way. Just someone set the record straight.) are very strenuous and Earth believes that they are plotting against them, allying with the Kroggs. This leads to distrust in the Corp, seeing as the representatives are not giving Earth enough knowledge to prove them wrong.

There has been several training camps made for those who wish to fight, which are separated by humans and aliens. If those are skilled enough, both physically and mentally, they are selected to be high ranking officers and commanding officers, regardless of their race or being, but they are high ranking officers of their own species. This is where Aikka comes in. Having his father being one of the representatives of the court, he drafted himself into the battle.

And having this great track of his record of discipline and of following orders, Aikka received medals of serving his purpose, he was promoted to Lieutenant Major and was commended to be only to report to his father of any kind of out of the norm behavior of their species.

Eva has lost both her parents in a horrible accident, that to this day, plagues her life and it is what drives her to fight. To find out if her parents death was an accident or intended. Her only one and best friend, is Jordan, who she met when she first entered the Corp. Both Jordan and Eva are Pilot officers but Jordan prefers to be at the guns than fly.

There has never been a conversion of strength with two different species. That is, until now. And so it begins

Eva stared off into the sunset. Ever since she joined the Strikers, she's been working through the insults and petty remarks that most of the pilots gave her when she first joined, but now, having so many times, out in the field and being successful in her missions, they have all accepted her and they now all wanted to be her friend.

Jordan was her only friend. Having that and the Commander up her ass about all the mistakes she makes in flight practice and just all around being a jerk. She never did anything but follow orders and that was it.

She sighed and took a chance to look around.

They moved to a different base every other month, wanting to confuse the enemy. Making them think that they don't stay in one spot for so long. Eva didn't understand it, but she, to be honest, didn't care.

She breathed in the smell of the swampy terrain that surrounded her. Hearing small frogs and alligators communicate with each other, having no worries or stress on their lives. She smiled and closed her eyes for the moment of silence that she knew that she would never be able to relish for long or ever again.

She could feel the slight breeze of the wind brush against her pale skin, tickling her hairs that stood up on the back of her neck. The very thought of feeling the water against her skin flashed through her mind.

She smiled and sighed again. She knew it was not meant to last long.

"Eva!" She heard Jordan call for her from inside. She rolled her eyes, hating the fact that it was always Jordan that ruined the quiet moments she ever had.

"What now, Jordan? I was relaxing you know." Jordan could sense that yet again, she was angry, even after hearing that they would be receiving a new recruit from the marines section of the militia.

Jordan knew Eva wouldn't like having a marine dog around her. Not that she didn't like the marines, she just didn't like the fact that they always have to be commanding of them, thinking that they were in charge when they weren't.

Jordan sighed and waved at her to come inside. "Come on, Eva. He's suppose to be here soon. Commander Jetson wants you to be there, since you are our top pilot."

Eva sighed and pulled her gloves back on. Having a uniform was vital to the distinction of the different parts of the militia. Theirs was simple grey pants greeted with a grey polar shirt or sometimes a black polar shirt.

That's what Jordan was wearing anyway. But, Eva wore boots instead of regular polished black shoes. She wore the grey pants and grey shirt, but she wore orange gloves and her hair was died red on top and black toward the bottom. She had three piercing on the side of her left ear that shot out like spikes. Each one represented someone special to her. Her mother, father, and Jordan.

She only allowed three people into her life or close to her that is. She was very shy on letting others into her circle unless they really tried or they wanted to die.

Aside from the add ons, she was presentable enough to greet the new recruit. She stalked over to the metal door and huffed her way in.

"Do we really need this guy? We have enough pilots. If we get anymore, we'll run out of room for those who want private quarters. We're already forced to share rooms and it's not that I don't mind that because you're rooming with me, but a marine? Do we really need him?" Eva hated that she couldn't have privacy sometimes, but she was fine with Jordan. At least he was kind enough to turn around when she needed to get dressed and such, but still. It bugged her.

They walked on through the steam metal halls, Jordan still not answering her until they reached the huge hangar.

It wasn't much compared to the one they came form, it being a little smaller than the last one and it was more cramped, but it still held all their ships. And if it could hold her small ship, 'The Jumper', she was fine with it.

All their ships consisted of one pilot seat and a back seat for the gunners. Usually the gunners sat right behind the pilots, but now they were seat just below the ship, hanging in a small glass ball that could hold up to 3,000 pounds. So they didn't need to worry about falling out or breaking the glass.

Eva sighed again as she noticed that everyone was crowded around the new guy. She felt Jordan nudge her in her back before she reached the stairs.

"Come on, Eva. Give him a chance. He's probably not that bad. You might actually like him." Jordan was just trying to make her feel better, open herself up to all the possibilities and chances she could take.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Lets get this over with. I want to get back to my peaceful moment and read at least 1/3 of my new book I ordered."

Jordan chuckled as they made their way downstairs, knowing darn well that Eva will chew him out. Jordan felt sorry for new guy. Having a chick yell at you on the first day.

Everyone soon began to turn away from the marine as they noticed both Eva and Jordan walking over to them, smiling and greeting them as they usually do. Grabbing hold of their arms and patting them on the shoulders and their backs as they approached the marine.

Eva was surprised to see a Nuraisian in a marine uniform, holding two bags and having dog tags around his neck. Him and his light blue eyes that had no pupils or any kind of veins that would even be near his eyes if there was. She could see his muscle show through his thin grey camouflage shirt he wore. She could see that his ears were just long but not as long as the Nuraisians she has met before. His hair was pulled in three holds that were wrapped around metal bands. A swirl like symbol that looked like it was tattooed onto his forehead and it looked as if were to belong there. His shoulders were slim and firm or what looked like it with his shirt on. She doubted that they were like that without it. He wore grey kaki pants graced with tan boots. He was tan like all Nuraisians but for some reason, it looked to fit him very well.

Eva tried to hide her blush from the other guys, not wanting any of them to think that she was soft or anything. She walked up to him and held out her hand to him.

"Welcome to Hell, Nuraisian. I hope you don't get burned so quickly." She smirked at him. Thinking he was just not going to even shake her hand, but when she felt him grip her hand gently and slightly shook it once, she was just surprised.

"Thank you. I hope that while I'm here, you won't give me fake smiles and nice greetings when I already know that you hate me. Though, I don't blame you." He smiled and released her hand.

She just stared at him as he backed away, gathered his things and walked away toward the private quarters. Silent as anyone she had ever met. Her anger flared. She was trying to be nice but he wants her not be or to be?

She could hear the guys behind her oohing and saying things like, "Damn, he is so dead!" She glared at the door that the marine used to leave and stalked off, feeling so angry and weird.

Jordan just let her be, as he watched her head to their room. He sighed and turned his attention back toward his fellow pilots and gunners.

Eva wasn't five feet from her room when she heard Commander Jetson calling her to his office over the intercom. She huffed irritably, kicking the walls as she made her way toward his office, still wanting to stand outside and just read. But, she knew if she didn't then she would just piss off Jet and she would have to do 50 drills and 30 more turnovers before she could even rest for the next mission.

She slowly opened the door and was once again greeted by the Nuraisian marine and Jet, giving him records of some sort and a new dog tag. She ignored the marine and held her eyes locked on Jet's. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

Jet nodded his head and brought out a small form. "Transfer form. Roommates."

She sighed and sank into the other available chair. "Ok, who is it this time?" She thought she would die when she watched Jet point at the marine. She was about to just scream at him and just say no.

But, instead she said, "What?" She heard the marine chuckled quietly. She turned her gaze toward him and glared. "What's so funny?"

He sighed and placed the file on the desk, smiling it looked like. "You don't seem to happy about it. Usually, people just don't mind a Nuraisian rooming with them."

She roiled her eyes. "Shut up." She turned her attention over to Jet, who was rubbing his brow, feeling a head ache coming on. "Jet, I'll room with anyone but him. Can't you find someone else to room with him? Why do I have to room with him?" She didn't understand why she had to room with a marine. She was hoping it wasn't because to was the top pilot and she had to show him around.

Jet sighed and pulled out more papers. "Eva, you are the best pilot I have and the best fighter I have in my division. I have already made the decision to change roommates. It was already planned and set before he came here. He was highly recommended by the Marshal and his first General. I can't just change things because you have a problem with it. I don't care if you're the only girl in the air force that is now highly ranked, division wise, but I have made up my mind. You'll be rooming with Aikka."

She looked over at the marine, Aikka and scowled at him. No matter what, she couldn't change anything, but she knew that there was more for Jet to tell her, so she just sat there and waited. "What else?"

Jet sighed and threw her file at her. "Aikka looked at her file, knowing very well, that he should know what you are and how you act, considering the fact that you'll be showing him the ropes."

Her body froze. First the roommate change, now this. "What?" She heard Aikka chuckle again.

"Is that your favorite word or something?" Raising his eyebrow and frowning somewhat.

"Shut up." She didn't need this. It was bad enough that she had to deal with those that still thought badly of her, but she just need this.

She heard him chuckle again. "And that word too?"

She glared at him and was about to yell at him, but Jet slam his hand down on the desk.

"Shut it, both of you. Do what you're told and get it done soon. We'll be due for the battle field in 5 weeks, so teach him fast, Eva. Alright, both of you, dismissed."

Eva sighed and marched out, having Aikka trail behind her. This was not going to turn out well. Not at all.

Alright. That's it. I probably won't be updating for awhile cause all of my revising I have to do. So, enjoy this new story and I hope to see you guys real soon. Don't miss me too much.


	2. Chapter 2: Training

Oban Star Racers: Battle of Life

Chapter 2: Training

Alright, this will be the only story I will be updating for awhile because, well I need to do a lot of revising and its going to suck. Man! Too much revising…. Oh well. At least this story was fine. Thank god my friend told me to write it in a different way. So, things haven't been going so well for Aikka and Eva, considering the fact that, Eva doesn't really like him. You wonder why. Well, we'll try and figure it out in this chapter. So, please enjoy. And to what my friend said this morning, "Why the heck are we even here if they're going to just fail us for being idiots?… Oh well."

Eva made her way to her quarters, with Aikka right behind her. She would usually scoff silently to herself or mutter something underneath her breath. She didn't understand why everything has to be so difficult in her life. Being in the Corp was hard enough. Now, she has to train a Nuraisian that was exactly a marine that had no idea how to fly an A-class 77 Base ship that had just the simplest controls.

Eva sighed as she reached for the door and just pushed it open. She wasn't surprised to see all of Jordan's things gone and that his bunk completely empty and folded perfectly. She heard Aikka walk past her and as she watched him unpack, she notice a small object glowing inside one of his opened bags.

"What is that?" She pointed at the object. At first Aikka just didn't answer her and she took it as a sign that he didn't want to talk to her. But, then she thought of something.

She was to teach him everything about being a pilot. She was his commanding officer. She was in command of him. She smiled at this and slammed her foot down, which got Aikka's attention pulled away from what he was doing.

"As you know, I'm to show you the ropes around here, but as far as I'm concern, you're a newbie. And newbie's are to listen to their higher officers. The minute Jet told me I was to train you, was the minute that I'm responsible for your ass. So, if I tell you to do something, you better do it or you'll never see day light and I'll make sure of it. Do you understand me, Newbie?"

Eva could see anger flare through his eyes for only a few minutes, but he straightened his posture and gave Eva a strict nod. "Yes ma'am." Aikka could see that Eva was going to enjoy this, but he was hoping that she at least some parts of his training seriously.

Eva sighed and picked up one of his bags. "Now, some ground rules." She threw his bag onto his bunk and turned toward hers.

"Number 1: If you don't go through my stuff, then I won't go through yours. You don't ask what's inside my bag and I won't ask what's inside your bag." She watched Aikka nod once and waited for the rest of the move. "Number 2: No peeking. If you do, I'll run you into the ground. Got it?"

He nodded once. "Yes ma'am." She held up her hand pulled down two of her fingers to form a _W_. "Third and finally rule of the Quarters, when one of us is changing and one of us is outside or coming in late, we knock once on the door to see if either one of us is inside. We respond in a single phrase: "I'm changing." or "I'm getting." or "Yes?". Got it?"

Aikka nodded once and returned to his things. Eva felt satisfied at how he responded to her. It made her feel good. As she walked over to her bunk, she thought about just grabbing her new book and going outside, finding a spot to read and just stay there until the sun came up.

She sighed heavily. She knew she couldn't do that. Not now. Not when she has Aikka to teach. She grabbed her bandana and removed her goggles just for a moment to place her bandana on her head, then placed her goggles just above her forehead. She turned around and saw that Aikka was just putting away the last of his clothes, when he looked up and saw Eva make for the door.

"When you're ready." She said, pointing out the window. "Meet me out there. We need to get started soon." She was stopped by his question.

"Why are we training at night? It's only 5 in the morning." He heard her chuckle and smile a little. "Yes, I know, but on the east coast of America, it's 6 o'clock in the morning. So, get your butt in gear when you've changed into some training clothes."

She left him staring at the blank metal door and he sighed in aggravation. The thing he did for his father and his council. He slipped out his small hilt and removed the small pebble that glowed as if he was holding the moon in his hands.

He chanted a few words and images began to spur out of the small pebble. They flashed from different colors and in different waves that Aikka was unsure to keep up. Until it finally stopped on a secure file with Jet's name on it. Aikka looked at it very critically and shoved the pebble away, as well as it's light that illuminated from it, under his pillow.

Sighing and changing into simple workout blue shorts and a grey shirt, he shifted in place as he shook his head and headed for the Hangar.

Aikka became even more irritated having Eva telling him that every turn in his 'required' ship he was responsible for, even when he did everything she told him to do. When she told him to turn on ¾ of a G turn, he did, but then she would slap him up side the head for going over ¾.

Still, he had to admit, she was rather cute when she was upset with him or mad at him. Even the way she pushed him out of the way to do it her way, just made him so empowered and she was a challenge for him.

He smirked when he tried to pull out of their regular training procedures and did several flips and tumbles. He could hear her scream at him to pull out and bring them up and steady.

"Aikka, level us out now!" He chuckled softly to himself as he leveled them out and headed back for the hangar. He could have sworn he her mutter something underneath her breath.

"Did I offend you, ma'am?" She grumbled as he land the J-F 10 and opened the small glass hatch. He watched as Eva pulled out a small notebook and wrote a few notes it looked like. This got Aikka's attention, seeing as she also has his name down. "Ma'am?" He said as he dropped down from the small ship to stand only a few feet from her. He heard her sigh, but it was not the sigh he expected. "Ma'am?"

Eva checked off every routine they did and as she feared. He was perfect at flying. He made every turn, every tumble, every climb she could think of. She was now even more mad at him. Not only he was a newbie, he was a damn good newbie. Sure there were still some more things he needed to fix and there was still the gunner position to be settled, but no doubt he would be good at that as well. She heaved out a sigh and turned to see Aikka at attention it looked like.

"Alright, it seems you're all good with in pilot maneuvers and you have passed in flying coordination. I'll tell Jet that you need to transfer to a gunner instructor. You did good. For a newbie. You can take the morning off. I need to report to Jet about your score and accuracy."

Aikka nodded and walked off, feeling somewhat depressed. He kind of hoped that Eva would be the one to teach him to handle the guns on the ships. He stopped and turned around. "Do you not know how to handle guns, Ma'am?"

She wasn't expecting him to as k her that. Well, she wasn't expecting him to ask her anything. Though she couldn't see his face, so she couldn't find out why he would ask. "Well," She finally said. "I am very familiar with most of the weapons but I'm a Pilot Major, not a Gun Major. That's why you need a new instructor for picking out guns and using them. The guns that you used back in the marines are very different here."

Aikka turned around and gave her a quizzical look. "How different?" He watched her smile and laugh a little.

"They're bigger and harder to handle. I recommend Private Jordan. He knows these guns like the back of his hands. You'll be flipping out guns like there's no tomorrow. "

She sighed and shoved her small notebook into her pocket. "You did good today, Jockey." She walked past him and right before she reached the stairs, he called out to her.

"Why did you call me Jockey?" She smiled and winked at him.

"You're not a marine anymore and whether I like it or not, we're stuck with you. Might as well accept it. I need to go tell Jet about your progress and that you passed. You're one hell of a pilot." With that she left him again, standing in the middle of the Hangar, smiling. Thinking that this might not be so bad after all.

There. Chapter 2 is up. Now leave me be so that I can hurry and finish revising all my stories. Ugh! So much work….


	3. Chapter 3: Story of a great racer

Oban Star Racers: Battle of Life

Chapter 3: Story of the Great Racer and Fighter!

Ok, I promised to update today and I have finally figured out all of the chapters, just need to spell check a couple of things, but other than that, the rest should be fine. Ok, I just want to let you guys know that I am going to be putting like a back flash type deal here. So please bear with me.

With Aikka in the Ammunition's room…..

Aikka looked over to see Jordan, placing large bullets in stacks and tying them down, keeping them in a pyramid like fashion. Aikka sighed as he made his way to Jordan. He seemed to be off in his own little world, because Aikka came only and few feet away from him. He thought he could be funny and scare him, but was dead wrong when Jordan grabbed the hand that reached for his shoulder.

"If you're going to scare me, you'll have to do better than that. I heard you when you came through the door. The most uncertain entrance I have ever heard coming through that door." He said, as he turned to face him. He was holding what looked to be a container of some kind.

"If you don't mind my asking, what is that suppose to be?" Aikka asked. Jordan held up the container and then let Aikka have a look inside.

"Shards." Aikka said. He knew all to well what they were. His people were the ones that always used crystal like stones in their attacks, well the rebellion of his kind that refused to bow to the human like war that they were dragged into.

"Jet gave us new orders to remove all the original explosive devices in our ammo and instead put these things in the shell of our bullets, bombs, grenades and such. Not bad. I tried them out and they pack a punch." Jordan said as he placed the container down and began to wipe his hands on what looked to be a rag.

"So, why do you come to me on this fine early morning? Did Eva scare you off already?" He asked in a sarcastic tone. Aikka smile as he took a seat next to him on the bench.

"Actually, she sent me here to you. She said I got the flying down, but she told that I should learn how to handle some of the weapons here. She said they were completely different from the ones I have used before." Aikka said as Jordan handed him a new container.

"Alright. That means you're all ours." He stood up and clapped his hands. "Hey guys!" He shouted, earning everyone's attention. "We got the Marine now. Let's give him a warm welcome and show him what we got here, huh?" He yelled, hearing many 'Yeah!' and 'Get him on the track!'

Aikka looked at him as if he had been slapped or something. Jordan only smiled and gave Aikka his arm, pulling him up to him.

"Alright. Since you're with us, we'll have to get to know the basics and then we can test you out on the other big boys. But, for right now, let's get on the practice area and see how you are with AK-47 and then we'll go from there." Jordan said as he grabbed a semi big gun and handed it to Aikka. Jordan smiled and ushered him to follow him.

With Eva….. Hours after she had talked to Jet and Aikka is on break….

She sighed as she watched the sun quickly descend and then felt the urgent need to do something, but she was unsure what it was. She sat down, letting her mind wander, her senses relax… For at least five minutes.

She growled in the back of her throat. "Aikka, I know you're there. Come out, before I make you." Eva yelled as she watched Aikka emerge.

"Very interesting. A human was able to sense a Nuraisian? I'm impressed. Not a lot of humans can sense us. Well, those that are dead." Aikka said. She turned away from him and was disappointed to find she completely missed the rest of the sunset.

She gritted her teeth. "WHAT IS IT YOU WANT?" Eva screamed at him. He seemed to be a little taken back from her outburst.

"I came out here to talk to you, my fellow officer. About her mother." Aikka said, still not unchanged from what Jordan had told him earlier on.

"What? How do you- Jordan told you, didn't he?" She said, seething with anger. She couldn't wait to get her hands on Jordan.

"No, I read your file. Like I read everyone's file. But, yours was so interesting. Part of my reason coming here was to see you in action. Your record in training with Mia Wei and the resources of Don Wei is very impressive. Not to mention your experience with these individuals. I know you will have many questions and I know you will hate me for bringing this up, but I must know, why do stay in this particular group when you have so many experience points to be in a better and more equipped team. One that does not require you to prove yourself to them." Aikka said.

Eva sighed. After this, she was going to hate him, but she glared at him. "If you read my file, then you'll know why already. So, now if you don't mind, I am going to retire and dream of killing you." Eva said as she pushed Aikka away from her and ran inside, shutting the metal door behind her, before letting the tears fall from her eyes.

With Aikka…

He was confused. She answered his question but didn't at the same time. He didn't understand. Jordan had told him everything, but Jordan told him not to tell anybody or Eva would cut his head off.

But, Aikka was sure about something. Not only did he now felt sorry for Eva, but he was now sure that if he was to complete his mission, he had to keep Eva off his trail and make sure She won't snoop in his stuff. No matter how cute she was.

Tada! Please read and Review


End file.
